Novigrad
|- |'Official language(s)' || Narentian, ,Slovak,... |- |'Date of creation' ||25th September 2013 |- |'Primator' ||Mirko Źeljić |} Novigrad is the capital city of Narentia. It has a population of 11. Name The official Slovak name is Nove mesto, which means new town. The Narentian translation of this is Novigrad. History Main article: Iztaria, Iztarska The territory of Novigrad was the heart of micronationalism. Indeed the first entity to declare independence from Slovakia (Kingdom of Rytierohrad) did so in November 2010 'Iztaria' The micronation of Iztaria existed in northeastern Novigrad in spring 2011 Iztarian republic declared independence on the 3.2.2012, the capital was first Astovce (16:00-18:00), then Kuhiňa (18:00-18:30) and finally Taroslavin. Izkania recognized Iztari independence the same day 20:05. On the 4th February, the republic created the state symbols and Slovak and Izbiak were declared official languages. In less than hour, the republic was divided into two'' kraj''s(Taroslavsky and Izbiacky), which had separate self-administration. Within Iztaria there were four parties: *Iztarská Národno Demokratická Zdrana *Slovenska Liberalna Strana *Benevolentná BioDemokracia *BiE Bratrstvo i Ednota Izornia rebellion The Izornia rebellion agianst Gishabrun, which occured in eastern parts of Novigrad began on the 9th April 2012. The army was led by General Prvoje Izornski, the President was Jaroslav Ursanski Slevan Reaction During the Slevan reaction, the city was held mostly by the narentian government. A battle occured in the western part of the city on the 30th October 2012. On the 15th October, another attempt to attacked the city failed, known as Operation SSSS Civil war During the Narentian Civil War, it was the base of the Novigrad government led by Vitomir Petrovič. Later, during the Surprise attack on Novigrad, the city was conquerd by the Lasvar Republic.It was liberated by the Narentian Republic during Operation Majska Zora. On the 25th September, it became one of the Federal subjects of Narentia Cherrycream plot On the 23rd October a plot of a secret group aiming to seize all controll over the city of Novigrad was discovered. It became known as the Cherrycream plot since its members agreed to coordinate their efforts while eating Cherry cream. Their actions began in August 2013, but the Military of Narentia failed to reveal them until late October. On the 27th October, the state of emergency was declared in Novigrad and all political bodies moved to Slobodarevo. On the 1st November the state of emergency has ended. The leader of the stablization forces gen. Izbjacki was named primator. Municpal elections On the 5th November, municipal elections in the city were held and Mirko Źejlić became the new mayor. Candidates: The candidates into the municpal council were as follows: The flag was adopted on the 20th November 2013. Summer unrest Main article: 2014 Democratic protests The protests began on the third July, with three rioters, the folowing day the number trippled. On the 8th July, some 11 men marched from Novomostje, but were suppressed by the Narentian Federal Militia The rioting crown has occupied the governmnet buildings on the 15th July, and the mayor (Mirko Željić) resigned Landmarks To the west ,there is the Plava river. The central and northern parts of the city are of blockhouse architecture, while in the south, there are small family houses. The dominant is the Roman Catholic Church of Saint Theresa of Lisieux and the Lutheran Church. Institutions The city is home to the President of Narentia, 1st Regiment of the narentian army led by Plukovnik Milan Lasavski, and the Novigrad Armory equipping the Army with spears. The city was the seat of the Patriarch of the Narentian Orthodox Church until April 2013. Demographics Since autumn 2012 , the citizen population has risen dramatically from 3 to the current 28, according to the mayor Mirko Željić. Politics Mayors #Vitomir Petrović (25.09.2013-1.11.2013) #gen. Andre Izbjacki(1.11.2013-5.11.2013) #Mirko Źeljić (5.11.2013-15,07,2014) #Rudo Koljić (16.07.2014-ongoing) Municipal Council *Zuzka Igorevna (KP) *Jan Hučar (KP) *Mate Josefović (FP) *Ante Kolač (NDI) *Rudolf Koljić (NDI) Delegates in the Federal Assembly Category:Cities